Stars Are Falling All For Us
by Mysterious Rose
Summary: I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. ’Cause you're my true love, my whole heart and I'm here for you. Seasons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us. UPDATED!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of the characters. They belong only to Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot is mine. The lyrics are from the song "Your Guardian Angel" performed and written by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. If this story bares resemblance to any other, it is completely coincidental. **

**Author's Note: Any reviews would be appreciated.**

**Preface**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

This was hell. Absolute hell. My beautiful angel was being internally tormented. This was all too much for her. She couldn't handle it emotionally, so it took its toll on her physically.

I held back her hair as she leaned over the toilet. Tears were streaming down her face as she heaved forward. They were dry heaves. She hadn't eaten anything; her stomach was empty.

The horrid convulsing of her body desisted. I rubbed her back then pulled her closer to me. I pulled her down into a sitting position as I stroked her hair and told her everything would be fine. I wiped away the tears that stained her face.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

A few moments, quiet except for her small whimpers, passed. The dry heaving started again.

I couldn't stand it, watching her body wrench forward. I hoped I wouldn't have to watch another one of these episodes, but if another one did occur, I would be right there.

I wasn't going anywhere. I would be there for her. I would carry her through this. I would protect her. I would guard her with my life- well with what I had left of a life.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us_**  
**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Even though seeing her like this killed me, I was thankful that I was the one to comfort her. I was glad that she was in my arms, and not someone else's arms. I knew I would never leave her again. I couldn't. It was completely impossible. She was my only one. And I wanted to be her only one. Forever.

_'Cause you're my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay_

Inside, I knew she would never leave me. But in the back of mind, it was my greatest fear.

I was afraid she would decide this danger wasn't worth it. That I wasn't worth it. That she would rather live a normal human life, with a normal human boyfriend, who had a normal human family. That she would want to live a life where the only reason she had to run was because she was late for some important date or meeting.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

These next few months were going to be rough. For all of us. I wouldn't run away. I would do everything in my power to make her happy. Or if that was impossible, to make her content and safe.

I would stand my ground. Right where I was supposed- by her side, as her guardian.

Her guardian angel.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._


	2. My Thunder

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!!! The setting of this story is a tiny bit AU, everything in _Twilight _and _New Moon_ happened, however, everything that occurred in _New Moon_ occurred over the summer before Bella's senior year. So, Edward finally came back a few weeks before their senior year started. Make sense? Sorry if that is confusing. Also, I know that Jasper is supposed to be a year ahead of Bella, Edward, and Alice, but for the sake of this story he is in the same grade as they are. **

**Most of this story is going to be fluff, fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Hope you all like fluff! There is a plot, I promise, but it does kind get covered by the fluff. A lot of the scenes in this story I thought of, and decided to put them all in one story. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is called "Thunder" and is performed by the amazing band Boys Like Girls. **

**Summary: A few days before the new school year starts, Bella and Edward spend some time together in Seattle. **

**My Thunder**

I was in utter bliss. I was walking the streets of downtown Seattle, with dark clouds overhead, holding hands with the man I love: Edward. Sure, the "man" part was debatable, but I loved him with everything I had, and he loved me.

The months we were away from each other were hell. The only thing that had kept me sane was the sound of his voice resounding in my head every time I put myself in danger. Of course, that is the reason he had left: to keep me from danger. It was a nice thought, but not bound to happen, especially without him near me.

I knew he had just wanted to keep me safe from peril and pain but I was only safe with him. I only wanted to be with him. There was nothing else I wanted in the world, despite any danger that would come my way.

All these thoughts reminded me of a song I had heard, and I made a mental note to force Edward to take me to a music store, even though I knew I wouldn't have too twist his arm for him to take me.

Edward's voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "Bella, are you hungry?"

I realized we had stopped in front of a small café. I looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, actually, I am."

He led me by the hand into the café. We were led to a table by a blonde hostess whose eyes lingered a little too long on Edward. I thought about shooting her a dirty glance, but Edward put his arm around me, showing that he wasn't interested in anyone but me.

Once we were seated, I stared at the menu. I had no idea what I wanted. I looked through my choices, trying to concentrate on what I was in the mood for, but Edward was making that difficult. He was playfully nudging my foot with his, acting like a love-struck middle-schooler.

I looked up from the menu and glared at him. "Stop," I tried to say seriously, but the sparkle in his eyes made me smile.

He chuckled. "I told you, you're not very good at acting."

I tried to act angry with him, but his cool hand upon my warm hand melted away my mock-anger.

He smiled at me. "What are you hungry for, my dear?"

"I have no idea," I said as I looked back down at the menu.

At that moment, our waiter appeared. He was tall and blonde. By normal standards, he would be considered attractive, but compared to Edward… he was not.

"May I get you anything to drink?" he asked us.

I glanced up quickly. "I'll have an iced tea," I said and stared back down at the menu.

Edward had gone completely still. "I'll have water," he said coldly.

The waiter walked away from the table.

"I think I've decided what I want. I think I'm going to get…" I started to tell Edward, until I looked at his face. He looked like he could kill someone. His lips were set in a snarl, and his eyes were not gentle like the usually were; they were filled with rage.

"Edward. What's wrong?"

A low growl came from him. "Did you not notice that he was staring at you?"

A confused expression crossed my face. And then realization dawned on me. The waiter must have been trying to flirt with me. I really hadn't noticed because I was too preoccupied with deciding what I wanted.

"No, I didn't notice."

"Well, he was. His thoughts weren't much better either."

"What was he thinking?" I asked, timidly.

"He was thinking…_vulgar_ thoughts about you," he spat out. Then under his breath, to himself, he added, "Like you would do any of those things that he was fantasizing about."

I smiled. He wasn't angry because he was jealous; he wanted to protect me. He thought it was highly inappropriate for a lady to be thought about in such terms. He wanted to protect my honor. I squeezed his hand.

"It's alright," I said reassuringly.

The licentious waiter returned with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

I nodded. "I would like the Mediterranean salad," I said, without looking at the waiter, but rather staring at Edward.

I could feel the waiter's glance linger and me, then turn toward Edward, whose topaz eyes were staring intently into my brown eyes. "And for you, sir?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing, I'm not very hungry."

The waiter looked at me again, and then back at Edward. He turned and left.

Edward smiled at me, and brought my hand to his mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked kissing my hand.

"Yes, you have." He kissed my hand again. "But you can remind me."

"I love you with the passion of the waves as they hit the sand." He kissed my hand. "I love you with everything I have." He kissed my hand again. "I love you. I will never leave you, ever again."

I was taken aback by the seriousness of his voice.

"I love you like… a fat kid loves cake," he said with intense seriousness in his voice and his eyes.

I didn't know how to react to that.

A crooked smile flashed on his face and, once again, he kissed my hand. The mood had once again taken on a light air.

He chuckled. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love _you,_ Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I replied, my voice came out small and coy. I had meant for it to be more… intense.

He was about to lean over the table to kiss me, when my food arrived.

I ate my salad, Edward paid the bill, despite my protests, and we left.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist, and I reciprocated.

He placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Do you know of any good music stores?" I asked.

He laughed out loud. "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I do. Is there any reason you want to go to a music store?"

I shrugged. "There is just a CD I've been thinking about getting, and I know you want to look at some CDs."

He looked down at me and smiled. "You know me too well, Isabella."

I shoved him playfully. "Well, if you knew me at all, you wouldn't be calling me Isabella."

We both laughed as he steered me down the street to an independent music store. I had never seen a music store with so many genre sections. Most music stores have a pop/rock section, a classical section, and maybe a gospel section. But this one had everything you could imagine. There was your generic rock section, but there was also emo, indie, alternative, metal, post-hardcore, electronica, punk, etc. It was definitely a unique music store.

As Edward floated from section to section, I went to the rock section. I scanned the B section, but I didn't find it. I looked again and again. It wasn't there. I frowned. I made my way toward the alternative section, scanned the B's, not there. I tried the indie section and the punk section but had no such luck. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I glanced at all the other sections again. I walked toward the emo section without any expections. But to my surprise the CD I was looking for was there. There was only one left.

I grabbed the white CD case; it had a red, green and blue abstract design on the cover. I smiled triumphantly. I looked up. Edward was staring at me from the classical section with an amused look on his face.

I walked over to him. "What?"

"I have never seen anyone look so furiously for a CD before."

I blushed. "Well, I was determined."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I know."

I took his hand in mine and followed him around the store until he was content with the small collection of CDs in his hand. We started walking to the register and he tried to take the CD from my hands.

"No. You are not going to buy it for me," I said, defiantly, holding the CD away from him.

He stopped a few feet away from the register, not wanting to make a scene. "Bella, please, let's not argue."

"I agree. I will buy it myself. Argument settled."

I was about to turn back to the register but he had a grasp on my wrist and wouldn't let me go.

"Bella, you are so stubborn. Why won't you just let me buy it for you?"

"Because I have my own money, and am perfectly capable of buying it myself."

He sighed and slowly let his grip on my wrist go. Yes! I was triumphant! But before I knew the CD case was in his hand and he was walking toward the cash register.

I stood dumbfounded with empty hands.

I reluctantly followed him to the cash register. He was going to hear about this.

Edward paid for our CDs and we exited the store.

As soon as we were out the door, I turned on him. "Cheater!" I accused.

He just smiled and put his arm around me and led me down the street. I tried to struggle away from him but once again his grasp was too tight.

Tired of my futile attempts to get out of his grip, Edward stopped, grabbed my shoulders, and looked intently into my eyes.

"Please don't be angry with me," he pleaded.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Then one on my nose. Then one on my cheek. Then on my jaw-line. Then lastly one on my neck.

It was useless. So I gave in. "How could I be angry with you?"

He smiled victoriously and hugged me.

"Ah! You are such a cheater!" I muttered into his chest.

He chuckled lightly and released his arms from around me.

We stood there for a while, just staring at each other.

He broke the silence. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded. "Yep, I think I got everything I needed and more."

He wrapped his arm around my waist again and guided me toward where he had parked. He had parked a good six blocks from where we were, so I knew I would enjoy a good walk with him.

We walked about a block when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw a tall, lanky figure, with black hair, walking eagerly toward me. I cringed inwardly.

Eric Yorkie.

It's not as if I hated him. He was just a little bit… clingy? Annoying? Awkward?

He stopped short as he approached us. He had caught sight of Edward.

"Oh. Edward, you're back?" Eric asked, skeptically.

I knew exactly what Edward was thinking. '_No, you idiot, I'm not back, I'm just standing here right in front of you, but I'm just a figment of you imagination.'_

Before Edward could come up with some witty retort, I answered, "Yes, he is. Isn't it wonderful?"

Eric was unsure. "Uh… yeah. That is great. So, how was your summer?"

Once again, I held back a cringe and I felt Edward tense next to me. Obviously he hadn't heard what I went through over the summer. But I decided to lie. "It was great. Anytime with no school is great, right?"

Eric laughed. "Definitely."

Awkward silence.

"How was yours?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"It was good too."

"Good."

Awkward silence.

This time Edward broke it. "Well, this was great, really. Catching up is always great fun. But we need to get going. But, really, great seeing you again, man. See you at school."

Before either Eric or I could say good-bye, Edward had already whisked me down the street.

We walked about a block before I broke our silence.

"Well that was just great," I said with an edge to my voice. "Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to be hostile."

I immediately regretted my words. Edward stopped completely and had a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"Edward, I-"

He cut me off. "I'm not jealous. I just… it's just…"

I could tell he was trying to choose his words wisely.

"Don't lie to me, please," I begged.

He sighed. "I just felt uncomfortable, because his thoughts were hard to read. Like he was trying to block me out. His thoughts were all over the place, and I just got little snippets here and there."

"There must be an explanation. Maybe he was just so excited to see me that his thoughts were incoherent," I said, playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

His serious face grew soft. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being jealous."

"It's alright. All is forgiven and forgotten."

He kissed me on the forehead before we headed toward the car again.

When we were in the car I immediately took out the CD I had bought. I struggled with the plastic wrap on it, but had it off before Edward could pull out.

"Wow, you must really want to listen to this CD," Edward said, with an edge of sarcasm.

I ignored his mocking. "I want you to hear a song."

I searched the back of the case for the number of the song I wanted.

I changed the song to number five.

As the slow, melancholy song began to play I explained to him why I had wanted the CD so bad.

"This song is a reflection of my soul. It especially mirrors how I felt when…" I paused. I didn't finish that thought. He knew. "I hope it will explain to you how much I love you, and how much I want to be with you."

Today is a winding road that's taking me

to places that I didn't want to go.  
Today in the blink of an eye

I'm holding on to something

and I do not know why I tried.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_.

Edward brought my hand to his lips. He kissed it.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out.  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain._

I could tell, from out of the corner of my eye, that Edward kept turning his head to look at me. I wouldn't meet his glance. I felt almost embarrassed. I was pouring my soul out to him, through a song someone else had written.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder.  
So bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_.

As the song ended I realized Edward had pulled off to the side of the road. I turned my head slightly toward him. His face was barely three inches from my face. He looked at me intently.

I stared back at him, shyly.

"Bella…" he whispered.

Before I could say anything, he leaned completely into me.

He kissed me with more passion than he had ever allowed himself to exert.


End file.
